nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of notable Nickelodeon bumpers
Lockers - The ID starts off black-and-white with a shot of people at a school running through the halls to class. A black Nickelodeon splat is seen behind the lockers, and changes to orange when the screen changes to color. Box - A box has a globby looking face. This ID was used from 1993 to 1998. Arnold Will Be Back In A Beat - Features Hey Arnold! pictures and a young male voice saying "Arnold Will Be Back In a Beat". Gooey Text - A shoe squishes the Nickelodeon text, then picks up the text. Jimmy Neutron: Splat - Features Jimmy Neutron pushing the button and we see a Splat Ball. The splat then falls on jimmy. In 2003 it started airing in its Now Back to the Show Form. Lizard - Featured a green lizard eating parts of the orange background. The bumper's audio was the same as the origami bumper. Pinky and the Brain - Features Pinky and the Brain on a white background with the Brain with his latest invention the magnet-machine but Pinky turned in on and ruined it and the Nickelodeon logo appears. Rugrats (Angelica) - Features Angelica pickles singing in her choir. Pickled Plankton - Features two live action hands making a pickled plankton then Plankton says "Okay, I'm ready for my krabby patty". Toast - Features a toaster popping out a Nickelodeon toast, followed by a female voice saying "Now back to the show." Ren & Stimpy - Features Ren and Stimpy in a Nickelodeon bathtub. Big Beast Quintet - Features an alligator, a bird, a rhino, a rabbit, and another animal walking down the road wearing shirts with the scrambled letters of Nickelodeon, before changing the shirts to spell Nickelodeon correctly. A TV with a face on it appears as the shirts merge together to form a Nickelodeon logo above the TV's face. This was used from 1985 to 1994. Calling Cades - Features the lyrics to the jingle from the Big Beast Quintet ID on a journal, with a polygon saying Nick and a vertical #1 saying Nickelodeon. This was used from 1988 to 1994. Nick Writing - On a journal, a hand writes the word Nick, then a Nickelodeon logo appears, then the hand writes the word Nick in different fonts, then the Nickelodeon logo appears again. This was used from 1988 to 1995. Orange You Glad - On a journal, the words Orange You Glad You Got Your Nickelodeon appear word-by--word. The words appear two more times with the text "You're Watching" appearing, then a Nickelodeon ribbon appears at the end. This was used from 1988 to 1995. Nick Is Every Day - Features either a female voice saying "Every Monday, Every Tuesday, Every Wednesday, Every Thursday, Friday, Saturday, even Sunday, Nick Is Every Day", or a Nickelodeon Sun (The sun is followed by Weekday names and a man saying "Nick Is Every Day"). This was used from 1990 to 1996. Brushing Teeth - Features an apple and a banana which turns into a pan, eggs, and a sausage. The pan and the eggs turn into a monster, and the sausage turns into a toothbrush. Sandwich - Features a piece of bread getting topped with cheese, lettuce, and baloney, as well as ketchup and mustard getting mixed together, and seasoning being the Nickelodeon text, then the sandwich takes a bite itself. Nose - Features a dog on a spinning Nickelodeon logo, then we see a man sucking everything in the room with his nose African Animals - An elephant, a giraffe, and a leopard appear in different colors on different backgrounds, then a group of albatrosses appears, and finally a Nickelodeon rhino on a black background. This was used from 1987 to 1993. Cuckoo Clock - Features a cuckoo clock with a Nickelodeon Bird Surf Board - Features a man surfing on a nickelodeon surf board with surf music. Disco - Features disco music and a male voice saying "Yeah, Step The Side" Leaves - Features autumn leaves (including a Nickelodeon Leaf) Hats - Features different hats Jack-In-The-Box - Features a jack in the box with nick text. Cereal - Features a tiny singing guy inside a cup pouring the cereal into the bowl, with a Nickelodeon cereal box. This bumper is in the style of a Sesame Street segment called Teeny Little Super Guy. This was used from 1987 to 1992. Frog - Features a frog eating the letters and spitting them out. Nickelodeon Song - Features characters from The Penguins of Madagascar, TUFF Puppy, The Fairly Odd Parents, Spongebob Squarepants, Planet Sheen, and Fanboy & Chum Chum singing a song. Sheet - Features live-action kids grabbing an orange Nickelodeon Sheet, 2 kids jumping. Most Wanted Yogi Bear - Features a Nickelodeon Most wanted newspaper with pictures of Yogi Bear, followed by Yogi Bear getting pie, going on a car, and walking on a road, followed by pictures of Yogi Bear and a smaller bear, followed by Yogi Riding a bus, followed by Yogi bear carrying baskets, followed by Yogi walking on a brick wall background with sirens and a nickelodeon text and a chorus singing "Yogi's On Nickelodoen, He's smarter than then the average bear, as that yogi goes through an o. Nicktoons - Intro: Features a green artist painting something on the artboard, then when he gets done, he kisses the art and shows that he drawn the Nicktoons logo on the board. Outro: We see the Nicktoons logo on the artboard, then the artist bursts his head into it. This was used from 1991 to 1993. Band - Features a dog, cat, chicken and human. The dog blows his trumpet shouting "Nick!" (and the speech bubble saying it appears) as the Nick logo appears out of the trumpet, then the cat says "El!" as "El" appears, and a chicken sings "Oooo!" in a opera voice as "Oooo" appears (then changes to only one "O") and the cat says "Dee!" as the word "Dee" appears, and the human hits the cymball with a drum stick and the words combine together with the "On" appearing to spell out "Nickelodeon" (with "Dee" changing to "De") and the dog, cat and chicken say the name of the channel. This was used from 1987 to 1993. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Lists